Sort of Stilted
by Wirogmaraf
Summary: Stuart Pot thinks that everything is normal for once. His band is living together, and nothing seems to be going wrong, except for the shipping of him and Murdoc. At first it's a sort of offensive joke, but what if Stu starts having feelings for the other? A sort of stilted relationship occurs... RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES! Dedicated to Tiffy - DISCONTINUED
1. Keyboard Shipper

**Author's Note**

 _I'm so sorry it's been so long_ _! Gah! I promise I'll be posting more, trust me. I've been super busy recently, and I can't describe how much I've been meaning to write. I was writing a new chapter to Bunny Oneshots, but it fucking deleted. I guess you'll have to wait for a new part since I'm still getting over losing that entire chapter. Anyways, I've been reading many Gorillaz fanfictions, and I decided to write one. I hope you guys all enjoy this as much as I will writing it! (Russel is normal size in this one)_

Stuart opened his eyes to the early sunshine beaming straight into his face. Groaning, he slithered out of bed, banging his hand on the alarm clock to stop the maddening beeping. They had band rehearsal that day, for they were practicing their new song. He could already hear Noodle's excited voice shrieking through the house. She was always excited for a day full of music. God, imagine how crazy she was during the concerts.

"Ay! Noodle!" Stu knocked on her door. "It's just a rehearsal, why you so hyped?"

She opened the wooden door, almost hitting him straight in the nose. Her hair was crazy, pointing out in all directions. She was only wearing a sports bra and some boxers. Her belly button was pierced as a birthday present they gave her when she turned eleven. She was currently 13, making Stuart 25.

"God, Noods!" he rolled his eyes, laughing. "Put on some clothes, why don't ya? We don't want some fuckboy going off on ya tonight for dinner. Next thing ya know, you'll be off with some bloke."

She giggled, shaking his head. "Toochie, that's the point!" Before Stuart could grab her to give her a lecture on sex and shit, she was off, running to her guitar which was strapped over one of the kitchen chairs. "

Stu ran a hand through his messy blue hair. It was hard living with a young girl, especially one who didn't understand most common sense. Then again, his other housemates weren't that much better.

He went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Noodle was leaning on Russel, strumming her guitar, humming 19-2000. Russel was glancing down at her with his pure ivory eyes. He was sort of a father figure to the young Japanese girl. This combined with the fact that Del was back in his mind made him much happier and the entire house more peaceful.

Murdoc Niccals was sitting on the other side of the table, green hand gripping a bottle of booze. "Ay, Muds," Stuart tapped his shoulder. "May I have a sip of that whiskey?"

He rolled his eyes. "It ain't whiskey." Despite his arrogance, he handed him the glass bottle. He took a sip of the alcohol, cringing at how the bitter liquid spilled down his throat, but admired how it felt in his stomach. There was a sort of tangy feeling on his lips from where Murdoc's touched the rim of the bottle.

"Aww," Russ oohed. "What a cute morning couple."

"Shut the fuck up, Hobbs," Murdoc growled. Even though they absolutely despise each other, Russel and Noodle shipped them to the point that it drove the two men crazy. "Next thing you know we might start trying to get you and Noodle to marry, perv."

Russel gaped at the bassist's reaction. "C'mon, there's a difference."

Stuart shrugged. Murdoc was again, twelve years older than him, so he was set down smack dab in the middle of him and Noodle. But Noodle was only 13, so Russ had a point. "Whatever," he said, to break the conversation. "Why don't we go to rehearsal?"

Noodle let out a laugh. She strummed her guitar in a rapid fashion, repeating the word " _p_ _áiyǎn_ " over and over again with great joy. Murdoc chugged the rest of the bottle. "Guess at least one of us is ready," he slurred. Stu couldn't tell if his pattern of speech was from the exhaustion or the booze. Or both.

The band went out to the back shed, where most of their instruments were set up and waiting. Noodle skipped to the amp to plug herself in, then began to sing 19-2000 in rapid Japanese. When they all stared at her, she paused and muttered, "Earworm."

Russel went to the drum set and closed his glowing eyes. "C'mon Del," he whispered to himself. "Let's get this show on the road." Picking up his sticks, he did a quick drum roll, then smiled to the ground.

Murdoc was already picking at his bass. He had kept it in the shed all night, causing the strings to tighten because of the low temperatures. It was always a sight to see the zombie-like man tuning and instrument. His fingers worked so easily along the knobs that it looked like magic. The next thing anyone knew, the bass was tuned without a test strum.

Stuart trodded over to the keyboard and flicked it on. After cracking his knuckles, he warmed up by running a scale. Eventually, he added his voice along with solfege.

"Alright, what should we be working on today?" Russel asked. Since the move, they had stopped writing new songs and just began to review some so that they could get settled in.

"Rockit?" Noodle suggested. They hadn't done that one in a while.

The rest of the band nodded at her. Stu looked down at the microphone to his lips. Placing his hands on the keys and closing his eyes, he took a breath.

"It's 5 o'clock, can't we stop and get a bite to eat?" Murdoc asked. "And let's go to a bar, too. Reality is hitting me too hard."

"I second that," Stu muttered. His throat was aching from singing so much, it was time to stop.

"Yeah sure," Russ nodded.

"Let's go to the pub down the street, all good with that?" The bassist suggested.

"Sounds good with me," Noodle said, unplugging the guitar. She was still wearing the sports bra and boxers, but they seemed to be fitting her better than in the morning.

"Oka-" Stuart was cut short when he clumsily knocked the keyboard off its stand while trying to turn it off. Both him and Murdoc jumped for it on instinct. However, they only managed to trip over each other as the instrument landed safely in Russel(who was standing nearby)'s hands.

There was silence as the two slowly realized which position they were in. Murdoc was on top of him, so close. So close... so _close._ Stuart could feel his breath on his face, on his ear. He never realized how beautiful his eyes were. The chocolate warmth wrapped him up and he couldn't think. The older man's knee was pressed against his thigh, giving him a shiver down his back. It was intimate moment, full of un-masked dominance and expressionless truth.

What was this?

The next thing he knew, Murdoc was off of him. "Great job, Dents," he said sarcastically.

Catching his breath that he didn't even realized he lost, Stuart called out, "I told you not to call me that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm still calling you something."

"Okay. Fine. But, please don't make it about my-"

"2D," he cut in.

"What?"

"2D, faceache. Stands for 2 Dents."


	2. Truth or Dare

The entire band had tried to convince Noodle to change before going out. Of course, she didn't listen. While waiting for their food and drinks at the local pub, she was dancing with some older guy with a scruffy beard and a muscular build.

"He'll break her right in half," 2D said, still getting accustomed to his new nickname. "Isn't this what we said was going to happen?"

Murdoc glared at the guy before flipping him off in the least subtle way possible. "Yes but she is bloody stupid, no strings attached."

To their dismay, the young girl continued to body roll against the stranger, letting him touch his lips anywhere except her mouth. He was going up and down on her stomach, before reaching up into her bra and grabbed whatever meek development of breasts was under there. She opened her mouth in obviously fake pleasure, which absolutely broke Russel, who had been staring down the intense scene the entire time.

The large man jumped up out of his seat despite the other two's protests and stomped towards the dancing couple.

"Hey!" he shouted at them. "Get the _fuck_ off of her!"

The stranger opened his eyes wide, intimidated. "Oh, my bad. Is this your lady?"

Russel pursed his lips. "Oh hell no! Noodle, c'mon. We warned you about pervs like this." He grabbed her arm, pulling her away forcibly. "Next time you touch a 'lady', make sure you know her fucking age!" he called after the confused man now alone in the corner.

Noodle crossed her arms as she sat down. Her pout came quickly with her big, brown eyes and immediately poured sympathy into Russ' pearly eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "Look, Noods. I'm sorry for being so harsh, but you've got to learn. You're only thirteen. We're here to make sure you stay safe, and another child is not something we can deal with. Now please, let's just play a game. It'll get it off your mind."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I'm way too sober for this. Games? What are we, in primary school?" Russel shot him a look. "Ugh, fine," he groaned. "Noods, what would you like to play," he droned out, leaning back against the chair.

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then a sly smirk grew on her face. She side-eyed Russel and nodded towards 2D and Murdoc. He seemed to understand, for his eerie smile grew disturbing, menacing, and smug. 2D felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he began to realize what they were going to do. "No, you guys. You can't."

Noodle just shrugged and said with a strong, confident voice, "Dare. Or. Dare."

Murdoc put his head in his hands. "It's not that bad. It could've been some strange card game or some shit." For a moment, 2D wondered if he even remembered what had happened and how shipped they were. It was no doubt some crazy dare was going to occur based on it.

"I'll go first," Russel suggested, trying show that it wasn't that bad. Trying, not succeeding. There's a difference...

"Fine," Murdoc muttered. "That's fair. Dare or dare?"

"Hmm, I don't know," he joked. "Dare?"

"Wow, good choice, genius," his eyes went to the back of his head. "For that shitty word-phrasing I'll make sure you get a shitty dare." He looked around the room to find some sort of a hint. His eyes met the bar and the corners of his mouth curved up into a menacing smile. "I dare you to go up to the bar there and order a large Sunset Rum."

He gaped. "Damnit, Niccals. No way! Those things are like one hundred percent alcohol, you kidding?"

"It's a dare."

Russel slammed his large hands down on the table, standing up. He stared down the green man for a little bit before heading off to get the heavy rum.

A few minutes later he came back holding a tall glass of white liquid, his pockets a bit emptier. Russel was never much of a drinker, making the challenge even worse.

"Now chug it," Murdoc commanded.

Russ closed his eyes and put the glass to his lips. Immediately it stung his gums, but he wasn't giving up a dare. He tried to ignore the foul tasting drink wrapping around his insides and squeezing his organs. Before he knew it, the entire thing was in his stomach, and he had to hold his mouth closed to keep himself from vomiting it straight back up. He nodded at them, showing that he was done. His clear eyes seemed to be tearing up, but he swallowed the sour feeling that regurgitated back in his mouth and in a choking voice said, "You're turn, Muds. Dare or dare?"

"Dare," he said gruffly.

Noodle and Russel shared a look. "I dare you," Noodle started, sitting up. She cracker her knuckles and got prepared for the future ordeal. Slowly, she continued, "to make out with 2D."

He raised an eyebrow. "No way."

2D spoke in a small voice, "It's his dare, not mine."

Noodle put her elbows on the table. "C'mon. It's a dare! Do it! We ship it so hard-"

"Hard," Russel interrupted, laughing. "Do it."

2D glanced at Murdoc, and was surprised to see what expression he was wearing. Instead of his usual, smug smirk full of irate and anger, his deep brown eyes showed broken anxiety and hopelessness. Stuart felt his heart slightly sink and rise at the same time. A strange feeling pooled in his chest as he felt his face grow unusually warm from his un-cooling blush.

"I'm not gay..." he murmured, mostly to confirm that to himself. But currently, his rapid heart rate and flushed cheeks said otherwise. "C'mon, you two," Noodle bounced in her seat. "It's not that hard."

2D jumped up involuntarily as he felt a hand slip slowly and tenderly on his waist. He met Murdoc's eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Since when do you care?" A sudden rush of adrenaline came over him.

His green cheeks nearly turned red as he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Stuart expected the kiss to be normal. Go in, go out. Taste a little bit, over exaggerate, then leave. That's the way it always was with chicks. But something was different. The way that Murdoc suddenly leaned in made him choke on his breath. Their eyes were still open as slowly and softly their noses made slight contact. They held their breath, feeling a moment of tenderness and vulnerability in the other. Murdoc seemed to be glancing right through him, and his grip on his hip tightened a little. "Muds…" he whispered, unsure of what to do. As an answer, the bassist turned his head slightly so their lips locked.

Everything went to oblivion. 2D felt himself melt into an absolute horrendous limp creature. He allowed for the other to take over him in the battle of dominance, forgetting about the other band members watching. They way that Murdoc's lips felt against his just provided him with a sense of warmth in his chest, something he'd really never felt before. As the kiss deepened, so did the feeling. It began to entangle him in a sort of proud overtaking of long as tender wisps of depth started being painted on his heart.

With his arms around Murdoc's neck and hands entangled in his dark hair, he started to grip him tighter with a sense of eagerness that came over him. The hands on his hips started to lower so they were resting on his ass. In response, he wrapped his legs around the other's torso. 2D felt his face get hotter and hotter as he bit at the bassist's bottom lip. It tasted like a mixture of whiskey, cigarettes, and surprisingly minty. It all just felt like home.

When the rhythm slowed down a bit, they both pulled back, in shock about what just happened. 2D's heart still beat quickly in his chest.

Damn," Russel muttered. "You two sure as hell just had it out."

"Shut the fuck up, Hobbs," Murdoc shouted. "You two stay here and have dinner. We're leaving and I don't give a shit what you say." He suddenly grabbed 2D's wrist and pulled him right out of his seat.

"You guys going to go make out again?"

Murdoc turned back. "I don't know what the fuck just happened or what the fuck you guys made me do. But I have to figure this out. That stuff doesn't just happen." He turned to face the vocalist, "Now, c'mon. We have to talk."


	3. A New Start

2D felt his heart racing in his chest as Murdoc pulled him out the door, the grip on his wrist getting no lighter. He followed along, afraid to stop. The bassist seemed agitated and in the mood to fight. He sighed, deciding he didn't want to risk it.

Murdoc guided him quickly, almost pulling Stuart off of the ground. He couldn't keep his footing and had to grab onto the nearest wall to help get his balance back. Before he knew it, they were back at the band's house. Surprisingly, though, the green man did not lead him inside. He tugged him past the house and into the shed where the band would practice. It felt so empty without Russel and Noodle.

2D attempted to start a conversation, but was cut off when the bassist shoved him to the ground.

Murdoc took a breath, face flushed. He attempted to start a sentence several times, but ended up just stuttering. Finally he got out, "What the actual fuck?"

"I don't know, Muds," 2D cried out. Tears welled in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

He laughed painfully which turned into a sort of forced gag. "Hurt you? Is that all you've ever got on your dumb blue mind? The next person whose going to come along and break you?"

He sobbed, "It's happened many times before. And you're you. You've done it before."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You've hit me with things before. Your hands, shoes, car keys, heck these eyes are because of your fucking mobile!"

Murdoc's somewhat cocky expression broke. "Okay, wai-"

2D interrupted him, chocking on his own tears. "You hurt me then tell me it'll be okay. It's all a trap. It's a bloody trap that I'm stuck with someone so... So _insane_ like you!"

"Look, Stu-"

"Shuddup! You only care about you. Nothing else. Money, fame, that's life for you. You don't care about other people's feelings. Pain, longing, love, none of it! You've destroyed my entire life. I'm nothing. Do you not see what a fucking mess I am?"

There was a pause. Murdoc took the best of it. "You..." he forced out, "You are _not_ a mess. You are the-" he cut himself off, tears swelling in his eyes. He looked away, wanting to hug the boy in front of him and run away at the same time.

"I am the what? The blue-haired, empty eyed toy? The one to shake around when angry and appreciate when morning comes?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "Stuart, you are the best fucking thing I could ever ask for."

"Then why all of the abuse? Why all of this?"

"Because I honestly didn't know what to do."

"About what?"

"All the things I wanted to do. All the emotions I was feeling. I didn't want to give in to myself so I gave in to you. I'm sorry. You never asked for any of this. I'm toxic. You should just leave now. Leave the fame, leave the band, leave me. Go back to your shop. Please do. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He took a shaky breath. "I'm afraid I will."

2D, unable to speak and barely able to breathe, looked up at the bassist. To his surprise, he stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He felt himself break down as his entire body began to shudder and terrible and pained sobs came from his mouth. Murdoc, knowing that no one was around, held him tighter. He let his own eyes water as he cradled the bluenette. He wanted to apologize so badly, for the past, present, and future. He was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. And if he wouldn't let himself hurt him, what would he do instead?

2D pulled back. "I'm not leaving, Muds," he exhaled. "I'm staying right here."

He smiled through tears. "I'm truly sorry. It's just- I don't know how to deal with stuff like this."

"Like what?"

He chuckled. "Like the fact that I enjoyed that dare. And I kind of would like to do it again. Those needs come out in strange ways when I know they will never be fulfilled."

"And who says?" he swayed, joy returning back into his dark eyes and a smile painting on his face. Before Murdoc could respond, he closed the distance between the two. This time, however, it was different. The kiss was slow and deep. It was apologetic and pure, as though agreeing to start over. They melted into each other, falling into each other's arms.

Suddenly, 2D pulled back. "Is something wrong?" the bassist asked.

He shrugged. "I want you to be closer."

"What? We're legit snogging! This is the closest we can be, Dents."

"Yeah, but... Here-" Out of the blue, he slithered his hand up Murdoc's shirt and pulled it off. Then he did the same to his own. Once they were both shirtless, he pulled the other closer and buried his face into his chest. "You're warmer like this," he mumbled. Suddenly, he started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I just never thought I'd hear your heartbeat. It makes me feel human, for once. The beating."

Murdoc laid a hand on 2D's face and pulled it up so that they were locking eyes. With a soft smile, he whispered, "it beats because of you."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Fuck. I wrote this in the middle of the night. It's around 12:00. I didn't expect any of this to happen, I just kind of bled words into a page. In case you couldn't tell, Murdoc would hurt 2D because he didn't know how to handle his feelings for him. He was angry because he knew he wouldn't have him. I hope I made that obvious. Anyway, more chapters to come! Stay tuned! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED- Also sorry it's so short the next chapter is a continuing of this scene but a bit later._


	4. Bluebird

**Author's Note**

 _Ay, ay, ayyy. School has started up again which means I might post more or less. I don't know. Anyways, you should expect a new fanfiction coming out soon after this one. It will be one based on The Giver. I decided to do this because our horrible, transphobic, homophobic, and a_ _ndrophobic teacher made us read it, I'm going to write it about all she hates. She deserves it. If this gets **fifty** reviews I will send it to her. As for Bunny Oneshots, you shouldn't be expecting anything from that for a while. I'm still kind of devastated that I lost the entire chapter, and I'm really not up to rewrite it. Another thing is, yes, I know there were many mistakes in the first chapter. My bad. Okay. Anyways, enjoy some 2Doc! (some serious Papa! Russ in this lmao)_

Noodle and Russel made sure to stroll back home slowly. He made sure to hold on to her whenever a vaguely-attractive man walked past to make sure that she didn't run after him. But that didn't stop her from checking them out.

"Noodz," he groaned, tugging her along. "You're way too young. Mr. Kyuzo said as long as we keep care of you, you can live with us. We're trying our best to make sure you're safe. Again, children isn't even something we can handle."

She glared at him. "How do you even know I'm fertile?"

Russel sighed, "I do the laundry. It's not very hard to notice. And who do you think has been buying you all that chocolate and supplies every month?"

"Oh," she flushed. "Arigatō." The walk home was silent after that.

Noodle checked herself out in the reflection of the shop windows they passed by. She had grown a lot since she first joined the band. Her development was a little slow, but she _did_ have a bit of curves. Her hip bones were rather small, but it made up for the fact that she was short and skinny. She definitely ate a lot, but it was just in her genes and/or nationality to have a smooth and flat stomach. Her legs were slender and her ankles were barely small enough to hold her weight. She was attractive, no doubt, but guys saw that, too. Older guys. Older hot guys.

Russel and Noodle continued to walk slowly. They wanted to give the vocalist and bassist as much time as they needed to talk. They really were "getting it on," as Russ said. The two might not have noticed, but Noodle was laughing crazily the entire time, squealing in rapid Japanese. OTP much?

They really couldn't hide that they had affection for each other. Noodle and Russel had saw something when they were making out. It wasn't out of acting, or even raw lust. The certain way they paused before locking lips and how they mindlessly were making sure the other was alright throughout it showed the sort of emotions they saw and shared with each other. It was exceedingly pure romance.

The two made sure to slow down even more when they reached the house to give 2D and Muds how ever much time they needed to get everything sorted out. Noode went up the stairs first, and knocked on the door after a hesitating pause.

Murdoc opened the door a few moments later. His complexion was a bit off, along with his shirt, but that was just a Murdoc thing. The thing that set them on edge a bit was the slight new look in his eyes and the absence of Stuart. "Where's Stu?" Russel asked, suddenly regretting him and Noodle taking their sweet time to get back home. "What did you do to him?"

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself for the sweet love of Satan. Dents is fine. He's just upstairs doing... whatever the fuck he's doing."

Russel raised an eyebrow, still not fulling believing him. "Then have him come down here."

He sighed, the inverted cross rising and falling on his bare chest. "Alright. 'Ay, 2D! Come down here!"

Footsteps came from the stairs, as the blue-haired singer appeared in the doorway. "You see?" Murdoc started, pointing at Stuart. "There's the precious little bluebird."

2D's face flushed as he hid it in his hands. Noodle babbled something which the others just shrugged off as her stanning in Japanese.

"Noodz, why don't you go to bed?" Russel suggested, getting a bit tired of her constant outbursts.

She frowned a bit, but put her arms above her head to stretch and headed upstairs so that the three guys were alone.

"So..." Russel said a bit awkwardly, unable to find a way to spark a conversation. "Let's check the tele. See if something watchable is on."

The two shrugged and followed him into their TV room. Russel inspected the way they acted, trying to determine if they were canon or not without straight out asking them. 2D sort of trailed behind Murdoc in a fashion he normally wouldn't. He was also sort of... _admiring_ Muds. Staring at him in a pleased way, wondering exactly what he could get out of him. The slight curve of his spine, the way his hips dipped, his smooth, discolored skin that sparked the mystery of both life, death, and beyond in which the two were combined. What surprised Russel even more was that even though Murdoc knew about it, he didn't care. It was almost like he approved of it.

He watched from the other side as they sat down on the couch. 2D tucked his legs underneath himself as he leaned into Murdoc's chest. Murdoc tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging lightly on the many knots.

Russel tried his best to give them space, so he just turned on the TV and walked out of them room and up to his bedroom. 2D and Muds didn't seem to notice his absence, or simply took advantage of it. Stuart lifted his head up to look at the other with a sort of playful gleam in his dark eyes. Damn. You could lose yourself in a void such as that. "What?" he smiled.

The singer shrugged. "I want to kiss you."

"You don't have to ask, damnit-" To his surprise, 2D grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep and lustful kiss. Murdoc, to show his mutual feelings, placed his hands around his neck. He felt the blunette shiver under his touch. Stuart leaned back so he could sit up and properly straddle himself on the other's waist as he ran a hand down his chest and stomach.

Murdoc pushed him down and leaned over him. He found pleasure in having his singer under his grasp. Helpless again but conscious and fully aware of his submissive state. His blue locks that tickled his face and left him in a sort of bright, cartoonish beauty that made the other nearly go insane. To think, he was lucky enough to have this boy, with his legs wrapped around him and pupils blown and lips ready for any sort of kiss just was bloody crazy.

They ended the short pause with locking lips again, letting the world develop into oblivion. 2D hummed into the snog, gripping at the bassist's shoulders and hips for reasons unknown. This time it was Murdoc who pulled back. He unbuttoned 2D's shirt and ran a couple fingers down his chest, tracing the outline of his ribs. Mental note: Get him to start eating more. He gripped at his belt and leaned back down. "Your so pretty," he whispered in his ear. "You okay, bluebird?"

Stuart was already lost by then. It amazed him how Muds could practically play every instrument, including his heart. It took all he had to nod.

This time, they fell into each other's spell. 2D gasped at every new motion Murdoc made, even if it was just brushing his hair out of his face. Murdoc indulged in the small noises the singer would make. It was all too good to be true.

"Hi," a voice sounded. Quickly the two pounced off of each other and scrambled to opposite ends of the couch. Russel stood there, looking a bit guilty. "Um... I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" 2D sqeaked, voice unusually high-pitched.

Russ shifted awkwardly. "I was just wondering if you remember where we put the score for Kids With Guns. I was just wanting to edit the rhythmic patterns a bit more."

"My room," Murdoc said rather harshly. "It's in the filing cabinet with all the other scores from that year."

"Mkay, thanks," he paused. "Have fun." Russel then carried on upstairs to drum with pencils on a desk or whatever form of sticks and surface he could fine.

"Could've been Noodz," Stuart shrugged.

Murdoc's response was a kiss on the nose. "When we get a new album out, we could move out of here you know. Then we won't have to worry about being walked-in on."

He smiled. "You really would share a house with me?" The glint in his eyes showed sarcasm.

"You never know."

Suddenly, dark eyes flashed with worry. "The fans. They're not going to like this. Muds, we're going to be goners. Our record label! Everything! We're done for-"

"Shuddup, idiot. It's going to be okay."

He looked away. "And how the bloody hell do you know?"

"I don't know. I don't know if our career will be okay. I don't know about all of that. But I do know that we'll survive because we're together on this, right? I'm not going to let you go, and it's their problem if they can't see that."

2D bit his lip and looked down at the floor. He seemed dazed and confused. Murdoc pulled him into his arms to comfort him. He could feel his heavy breathing and quick heart rate which only made him hold him closer. "C'mon, bluebird. You're okay," he whispered quietly, debating whether or not he should say his next sentence. But before he could even open his mouth, Stuart said it for him.

"I love you."

* **AYYY** *

Yeet. Yup. Idk. It's Brittany Bitch. It's legit 2:28 in the morning please kill me life is hard this one took forever I'm so sorryyyy please read the beginning note I'm too depressed for this shit cya


End file.
